This invention relates to a novel compound, and a method of its use for inhibiting the growth of microorganisms and marine organisms on surfaces.
Problems associated with growth of yeast, mold, fungi, bacteria, and algae on surfaces like shower stalls include discoloration and possibly unsanitary surfaces. Current market cleaners which "bleach" out discoloration leave little or no residual cleaner to prevent rapid re-growth of organisms.
It would be greatly desirable to have a commercially acceptable composition and method of use of the composition to inhibit the growth of such microorganisms and marine organisms by employing an in-situ produced or pre-prepared antimicrobial film layer, which remains on the surface for a considerable length of time.
Alkylthioethylamines and related alkylaminosulfides are known for their bactericidal activity. Fungi and bacteria have been controlled by use of alkylthioalkylamines and dithiocarbamates, whereas aquatic weeds have been controlled by phenylthioalkylamines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,061 to Walter, Jr., et al., teaches the use of alkylthioalkylamines for inhibiting microorganisms and/or controlling biofouling of cooling towers.
Alkali metal carbamates of amines have been used as antioxidants for lubricants, whereas polyamine carbamates have been found useful as vulcanizing agents for fluororubbers.
The desirability of identifying or discovering new antimicrobial agents is widely recognized for several reasons. These include the development of microbe strains resistant to known antimicrobials, the occurrence of undesirable interactions of certain known antimicrobials with the medium or product in which the antimicrobial is used, and high toxicity of certain known antimicrobials to certain non-target organisms such as mammals.
The present invention solves this problem by disclosing a new compound which may be employed as an antimicrobial for inhibiting the growth of microorganisms or marine organisms on surfaces.